


Soft Secrets

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dollhouse, Dollhouse/Firefly Crossover, Firefly
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations on the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Secrets

 

  
“The wind never stops, never stills, whispers it’s secrets that shouldn’t be, because it tells everyone, only no one listens.”

Echo smiled as she crooked her head slightly to one side.  “I like the wind.  It’s soft.”

River's answering smile is softer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) , River/Echo, wind


End file.
